<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bad smells by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446555">bad smells</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Centricide (Webseries)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Death, Drugs, Homophobic Language, How Do I Tag, M/M, Slurs, Vomiting, i mean they can't die here so.., i talk a lot about vomit.. sorry, theres a nazi what do you want..., uh.... but only for a little bit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>nazi needs to get ancap for dinner. he doesn't like what he finds one bit. </p><p>...</p><p>also, the one where ancap is only sorta dead.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Authright/Libright, Implied Left Unity, Right unity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bad smells</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hope you like vomit, cause i mention it a lot.. i'm kinda proud of this actually but it took me way to long, also i love right unity.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"fuck- nazi? can you get the kulak from upstairs for me? i made dinner." the communist rumbled in his thick accent.</p><p>"why can't the degenerate do it?" the white identitarian glared at ancom, who was sitting on their phone at the dinner table. they didn't even have the courtesy to return the glare. </p><p>it was mostly a symbolic struggle, he didn't really give a shit about getting his fellow rightist for dinner, but you could put a little fight into anything, right?</p><p>"go." commie unsurprisingly didn't even entertain the idea. he loved that stupid little homo. fuck him. </p><p>nazi only muttered a little curse in his own language as he got up from his spot on the couch and started to move swiftly towards the stairwell in ancap's luxurious house.</p><p>there was a weird knot in his stomach as his military grade boots stomped up the stairs. it was unprecedented, but he couldn't find a way to shove it down and crush it into a tiny little ball so he couldn't feel it. it felt like the hairs on the back of his neck were starting to stand up. he was pretty sure that he didn't need to feel like that. unless the communists had teamed up and were going to kill him and ancap and there was no esca- no. the idea in and of itself wasn't insane, but not now, it wasn't that kinda day....</p><p>so, what?</p><p>he shuffled past several doors, his mood weighed down by his thoughts, before he reached commies room, than it was two more doors, his own room, turn, ancoms room, and then just a door after that was ancaps. </p><p>when he turned into the hallway, he heard faint music coming from inside the anarchists room, some degenerate, funky, pop shit. his door was cracked open a bit. ancap usually worked in his room, and therefore always had it closed. but it was not. that did not help his weird and sudden mood at all. </p><p>he quietly knocked on the door. he felt like a child getting his father from his study, except he wasn't a kid and ancap wasn't his father, but it was essentially the same feeling. </p><p>it creaked open just a little bit. </p><p>nobody responded. </p><p>"ancap?" he said weakly. </p><p>fuck, he wasn't a child. </p><p>"ancap." he repeated more firmly in an attempt to fix his tone. </p><p>nobody responded. </p><p>god that music was insufferable, he pushed open the door himself, and glanced around the room to find the source of the music. </p><p>on ancaps bed was his phone. he always had his phone on him no matter what. was zum teuful passiert? </p><p>he grabbed it and paused the music, than he shuffled over to ancaps bathroom. he clearly wasn't in the bedroom. </p><p>nazi's heart stopped for just a moment as he walked up to the closed bathroom door. a part of him wanted to pull out his gun. another part of him was trying to tell him it was just ancap. keine große sache. </p><p>the overtly paranoid side of him won that battle, vorsicht ist besser als nachsicht.</p><p>he carefully opened the door pointing his gun, and was immediately taken aback by the smell, and then he saw what was happening. </p><p>there was vomit in the toilet, and ancap, laying with his eyes closed in the bathtub. </p><p>blood was dripping out of his nose. </p><p>"ancap?" nazi spoke firmly, hoping there was no shake in his voice. </p><p>he looked so fucking pale. </p><p>"commie made dinner." </p><p>why couldn't he hear anything besides his own voice?</p><p>"he wants us to eat together." </p><p>he was barely aware of what he was saying. </p><p>"scheiße." </p><p>he was fucking dead. </p><p>nazi let out a little whimper. fuck. his compatriot. dead. fuck. </p><p>oh gott, der geruch.</p><p>once again he was taken aback by the smell, which snapped him out of his whiny thoughts. the vomit smelled overwhelming. and honestly for nazi that was good thing, because he could fucking get moving again. </p><p>he hadn't realized that his entire body had frozen up until he tried to move. he had to go get ancom and commie to help him. he hated dead bodies. he didn't mind killing them. he just hated the aftermath. he shuddered a bit. he couldn't stand to look at his fellow rightist. </p><p>he took a few steps out of the room, slowly and clumsily, like a newborn deer, and than broke into a run, that would better be described as a scramble to get downstairs to the leftists. </p><p>"ancap ist tot, es ist nicht meine schuld, ich habe ihn so gefunden, ich süß-" he spoke quickly, like word vomit, oh god vomit, fuck.</p><p>"nazi." commies voice pulled him back from the ledge that was those thoughts, he spoke slowly, "wovon zum teufel redest du?"</p><p>he couldn't tell if he was speaking slowly because he was fucking up his beautiful language, or he was trying to calm him down, and that made nazi a bit upset, but it'd probably be weird to focus on that right now. </p><p>he spoke deliberately pronouncing all his words slowly and sharply, "ancap... is dead." </p><p>silence. </p><p>then it erupted.</p><p>"¿qué?" ancom gasped, their eyebrows furrowed, their jaw hanging open, they seemed to be going pale.</p><p>"что? Зачем?" authleft grabbed his shoulder. </p><p>"i didn't stick around to find out, it was disgusting!" </p><p>"lo siento, muerto verdad? ¿eso fue lo que dijiste?" ancom interrupted before commie could speak. </p><p>authright raised his eyebrows, suggesting them to maybe, i don't know, speak a language he could fucking understand?</p><p>ancom didn't seem to be following. </p><p>he glanced over at the tankie with a similar expression. </p><p>"he is dead, да?" </p><p>"yeah, that's what i said. twice." he was trying his hardest to keep his tone disparaging to hide from any undertones he didn't like. </p><p>"first time was german, and too fast, sorry if i didn't follow," anarchist left rolled their eyes at him. </p><p>"it is not a bad point." commie pointed out. nazi made a face at him, "nevermind, where is he?" </p><p>"bathroom." he responded coldly. don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it.</p><p>"not the shared one, right?" ancom jumped in again. </p><p>"right, his." gross, gross, gross. </p><p>"come on comrade." tankie pushed him a little just to get him moving. "you too." he glanced over at ancom who was chewing on their nails. </p><p>"yeah yeah." </p><p>nazi didn't move very well. he was stiff, his muscles felt like they could crumble like a wafer cookie at any second if he thought too hard about the quietness of that otherwise pristine bathroom. </p><p>it was wrong. </p><p>"kulak, are you alright?" he asked gently, putting a hand on his shoulder while they walked. </p><p>"who fucking cares?" he snapped sharply. </p><p>the commie didn't recoil at all. he looked rather unaffected actually. he hated that unaffected, uncaring, unreadable look. it was bullshit. he was bullshit.</p><p>"it's alright to fucked up about your friend dying man." ancom pointed out politely. </p><p>"he wasn't my friend, and you don't seem to be very effected, so fuck off." </p><p>"i've seen him die like... a billion times bro, that shit is fun!" they grinned at him, but they were... weirdly nice. maybe they were planning to kill him! he was always right so why not now?</p><p>"degenerate." that sufficed to sum up his feelings for now.</p><p>"you two die for fun?" commie interjected, seemingly catching up to what they were saying finally.</p><p>"yeah! it's fun to test the limits! i once died after i took a fuckton of lsd! it was amazing! good high! and i was only down for a few hours!" the kid (who was older than nazi) smiled even brighter somehow. </p><p>commie stopped, and so did nazi. they were only at the commies door.</p><p>"what are you doing?" he growled. </p><p>"first aid kit." the tankie spoke dismissively. no one should be dismissive of him. fuck him. </p><p>"why? he's de-" he was cut off. for him? maybe commie was trying to save him from having to say it. oh julius evola the silence...</p><p>"and he might be up soon." commie spoke. he was clearly at least a little annoyed, but he was annoying enough to pay attention to, and not- fuck. </p><p>"i don't know how he died but knowing him it should be pretty short!" their voice was so fucking grating. fuck. but a good something to focus on. </p><p>"what?" listening to them explain was probably best. </p><p>"it's probably drug related right? so i'll be honest, drugs aren't something that kills for long, longest it's been for an overdose i think is like, two days, i think it was me too, so... he's probably fine. do you know what killed him?" </p><p>"no! i fucking told you that already." he growled at the queer.</p><p>"hah lol. my b, i'm pretty high too honestly." they laughed, grinning at him, surprisingly chill with the nazi at the moment. them being high explained it pretty well. </p><p>"move it losers." he pushed through the two than backed up, grabbed both of them, and pulled them along with him. </p><p>"fun times." ancom muttered rather offhandedly. </p><p>"our comrade is dead anarkiddie, do not be foolish." </p><p>"unfun times." they repeated in the exact same tone. </p><p>"makes more sense, still weird." tankie grumbled. </p><p>"fuck." nazi grumbled. it wasn't about anything. it was just a general fuck. </p><p>"closed the door on your way out, very polite." ancom said, sounding very dazed. "thank you dipshit." </p><p>"what?" he squinted at the then. </p><p>"huh? you closed the door, that's polite of you, i'm glad you did." they smiled at him.</p><p>"yeah, i guess i did, heh." he smiled dully, but it didn't reach his eyes, at all.</p><p>"ding dongs." tankie pushes open the door.</p><p>the room was the same way he had left it. phone where he had thrown it on the bed. bathroom door closed. ancap gone. the dread was building up again. </p><p>he must've started shaking, because ancom pat him on the back with their frail little hand. he was pretty sure they were shaking too, probably for degenerate reason, he was sure, but the touch was... surprisingly reassuring. (his head didn't admit that, but his body felt it.)</p><p>"bathroom?" commie murmured, seeming to recognize how frail the situation was. </p><p>"yeah. yes." he corrected himself. </p><p>"cool." he nodded, he opened the door, turned his head and gagged. "bad smell." </p><p>"yes." he said sullenly.</p><p>"i wanna smell!" ancom grinned and skipped over to it. "blaugh." they made a noise that was mostly faked, than gagged for real by accident. </p><p>they turned to look over at nazi, "shouldn't have smelled." </p><p>"no. you shouldn't've." his voice lacked any tone. it was so fucking gross, he couldn't get closer.</p><p>"bad smell." they repeated, stepping away, than sitting over at ancap's desk. </p><p>"drugs!" they grinned pointing at the desk</p><p>he heard the toilet flush, and let out a little sigh of joy. the vomit was gone. thank god. god is dead. </p><p>"wait drugs?" he looked over. </p><p>"yeah, there's lines of coke over here!" they licked their finger, and stuck it in the white lines on the desk. "ohhh, shit! holy fuck! that is the good shit! wow yeah he must've taken to much of this! or there's some shit mixed in there! bad shit, y'know?" they were speaking rapid fire.</p><p>"no, i don't. i'm not some fucking hippy like you two." </p><p>he heard commie gag again than sigh. he seemed to be deal with it well. (better than himself) </p><p>"mmm, yeah, whatever, it's probably got fentanyl in it!" when they noticed nazi's brows furrow, the quickly spoke again, "fentanyl is this really shitty stuff that they fuckin, uh, cut cocaine with, so like, it's way more addictive, but it kills people, but it's really similar to cocaine, but this shit had enough fentanyl to fuckin' kill ancap, so i can't imagine what happened to like, human people that took it." </p><p>"so he basically got what he deserved for doing drugs." nazi growled standing in the middle of the room, his arms crossed.</p><p>"i mean if you wanna think of it like that i guess." they shrugged. then they jumped up and threw themselves over onto ancaps bed, and grabbed his phone. "hah, you know how he does like, drugs before a business meeting?" </p><p>authright let out a grumble of recognition.</p><p>"yeah... he's got like a billion missed calls from libertarian." they waved the phone up a little bit. </p><p>nazi didn't respond. he didn't care. </p><p>"oop! he's calling again!" he picked up the phone and answered with a long and pitchy hello.</p><p>"oh no, i'm not ancap, this is ancom, why? oh yeah, he's dead. lot's o' coke. upsetting, i know. i'll have him call you when he's up and running again. okay? bye fascist!" they hung up and looked over at nazi again, still grinning like an idiot. </p><p>"move it." commies loud voice instructed, nazi supposed he was talking to the stupid hippy but, he thought he move to put his back against the wall as well. </p><p>lib left decided it was appropriate to just... roll off the bed. they landed with a heavy thunk. </p><p>commie dropped the other anarchists body on the bed. "he's got a pulse again. faint, but there, he should be up soon, anarkiddie?" he paused for an answer and received a little noise of recognition, "go get a cold glass of water, will you?" the will you was more of a formality than an actual option to decline. that's just how the authoritarians were. presenting direct orders like choices, the illusion of having a say in something.</p><p>as soon as they ran out of the room, commie started to focus his attention on nazi. "how are you?" </p><p>"m' fine fag, why the fuck would i care?" he growled. </p><p>"i just know you are not a biggest fan of dead bodies, and ancap is a comrade, so i was just wondering if you were doing all right. we need to be able to work together for this... centricide thing." he spoke calmly, not even the littlest bit disgruntled by his anger. </p><p>"i'm fine. just the smell was bad." (and i can't stop thinking about it) he almost added, but then he realized that that was almost sharing emotions, and decided he would rather kill himself. </p><p>"the smell, jesus you're right, very bad, i didn't think it'd be terrible but, marx, it made me gag! and i've fought in fields of dead and decaying bodies." he stuck his tongue out and made a noise of disgust. </p><p>"i hate doing that. just gross, smell always make me want to vomit and i hate the smell of vomit so..." he trailed off, sorta leaving the rest for commie to figure out. </p><p>"just uh, bad vibes." </p><p>"that somehow feels very wrong." nazi pointed out.</p><p>"what? bad vibes? you don't like me saying bad vibes? does it give you bad vibes? no bad vibes?" he had a cheeky grin on his face, and his voice was a bit pitchier than usual.</p><p>"fuck off." he grumbled but he didn't manage to hide the slight grin on his face. </p><p>commie chuckled a bit and then ancom came back into the room and the focus was off him again. </p><p>"i got water, plus my bottle of ibuprofen that actually has ibuprofen in it i think." they spoke rapid fire.</p><p>"what... what else would it have in it?" he decided to ask. </p><p>"ehhhh, anything really? i keep a lot of my drugs that weren't prescribed to me in similars containers to the ones that were. like i have two bottles of prozac but only one of them has any prozac in it." </p><p>"why?" </p><p>"cause i like drugs man." they shrugged.</p><p>they were absolutely infuriating and nazi was sure he should have been allowed to to strangle them to death.</p><p>(but they weren't terrible too listen too when they weren't talking about their stupid idiotic ideology.)</p><p>ancap shot up, and slammed his head into commies, and both of them groaned.</p><p>"ancap!" they grinned, but neither of the men on the bed looked over, but nazi did. </p><p>"ah, FUCK." ancap grumbled, "where the fuck are my glasses?" he covered his eyes, sighing. </p><p>"what?" commie's eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"my sunglasses! and my hat. where the fuck are they? they aren't on my face, clearly." </p><p>"god, i do not know, kulak! i wanted to be nice because you died but here you are being a dick!" commie grumbled.</p><p>"i'm sorry, i'm fucked man, i've got a fucking headache, i'm tired, puh-lease, can you find me my sunglasses and hat?" his tone didn't get much softer, but commie seemed to accept it.</p><p>"ancom, do you see them?" he didn't respond to ancap directly, but it seemed clear he wasn't very upset. </p><p>"catch!" they threw the sunglasses and managed to knock commie in the head... again. </p><p>"fuck!" </p><p>"those were expensive!!! be careful!" </p><p>the two of them cried out at the same time. </p><p>white identatarian stomped over to ancom and snatched the hat from his hand, then to the bed and shoved the hat into commies hand, then finally stomped back over to the wall. </p><p>"thank you!" ancap grinned, shoving the hat and sunglasses back on his head and eyes respectively. </p><p>"how was it?" ancom asked calmly. </p><p>"bad, bad trip, boring death, just not great, where's my phone?" he quickly stood up, while commie made a noise, probably to submit discretion. he was rather on point with the noise.</p><p>the libright's knees immediately buckled, though he managed to catch himself. </p><p>ancom threw themselves out of the chair and on top of the desk, sitting crisscross applesauce, and shoving the chair out for ancap.</p><p>"hey loser." they greeted him, seemingly for the second or third time. </p><p>"dipshit, where's my phone?"</p><p>"dunno, never mind right here," they pulled it out of their pocket. </p><p>"ah, shit, fuck, damnit," he swore quietly to himself checking the phone, he looked up again to scan the room, "why are you all still here?" </p><p>"you died, you stupid kulak." commie reminded him.</p><p>"yeah, and? i die all the time, you guys are never there for that. no biggie." </p><p>"we haven't been living together, and i haven't had to see your stupid ugly dead body." nazi cut in, a salty tone of voice.</p><p>"oh, you found me? that probably sucked for you man." </p><p>"yes." he narrowed his eyes. </p><p>"although, seriously, can you all leave, this is a violation of the nap, and you know what that means." </p><p>"i don't." commie shrugged. </p><p>"if you aggress, you lose fucking protection, you're on my property, and not leaving that counts as aggressing, i don't know why nobody understands that, it's insane, it's a very simple idea and-" </p><p>"we get it." nazi growled.</p><p>"then why are you still here?" he grinned smugly, then turned back to his phone, frowning. "damnit." he grumbled. </p><p>he picked up the phone and pressed it to his ear. he stood up and turned away from the other three. </p><p>"hey. sorry i missed our meeting, oh, ancom told you? ah. sorry. we can resume- oh, tomorrow, i would have suggested today... rest? i'm alright... you really don't need to do this... oh fuck, fine, tell minarchist and hoppean what happened would you? thanks, i'll see you tomorrow than... buh-bye." </p><p>ancap sighed and pushed his glasses up to rub his eyes. </p><p>ancom silently pushed a glass of cold water over to him. </p><p>"nah, don't wanna be sober yet..." ancap muttered. </p><p>"didn't assume, but commie told me too, he doesn't know what you like, but y'know..." they trailed off. </p><p>"yeah... why do you listen to these dumb statists?  they're stupid. and statists, no gods, no masters motherfucker." ancap rumbled, sounding a bit dazed. </p><p>authright tried not to stare at him, but he couldn't help it, he was a compatriot, like it or not. commie didn't bother to try to hide his glare.</p><p>"fuck off." commie grumbled.</p><p>"oh come off your high horse, jack's got a point," ancom grinned at the tankie.</p><p>"who's jack?" libright murmured, "oh shit, that's me." </p><p>nazi let out a little bark of a laugh, then clamped his jaw shut. </p><p>"someone thought that was funny," ancap grinned at him, though it wasn't as clean and calculated as his usual smiles, it was... slightly rougher. </p><p>"kulak, are you alright now? i'm going. dinner is downstairs, if you are hungry." commie grumbled, standing up abruptly. </p><p>"yeah, fuck off." he waved his hand. </p><p>"you're welcome." he muttered under his breath, closing the door on his way out.</p><p>"why are you two still here?" ancap looked up at the two left.</p><p>"no gods, no masters." ancom screeched.</p><p>"i am more powerful than you and i am-" authright started to speak, about to go on a tangent. </p><p>"shut up, never mind, not feeling the statist bullshit right now." </p><p>"yeah i thi-" ancom started.</p><p>"no, not feeling your leftist bs either." ancap smacked his hand over libleft's mouth.</p><p>"hah, idiot." authright grinned, almost just bearing his teeth, but he honestly felt... a little lighter than before. </p><p>"glad you're feeling back to normal, did you find the body? i assume you did right? you must've hated that."</p><p>the light feeling was gone. "yeah." he said through gritted teeth.</p><p>"mmm, sorry 'bout the vomit-" </p><p>"i'm hungry, buh-bye losers, btw tankie made fuckin'... ahh... oh! fuckin chicken, and green beans!" </p><p>"goodbye..." ancap followed them out the door with his eyes "i'm real sorr-" </p><p>"yes, whatever." nazi growled, suddenly standing much more stiffly. </p><p>"you alright?" ancaps eyebrow was cocked.</p><p>"i'm leaving." nazi started to the door abruptly.</p><p>"seemed like you were staying pretty firmly earlier, weren't ya?" ancap grinned.</p><p>"fuck you, fag." nazi's lips pulled back into a snarl.</p><p>"pulling out the slurs are we?" ancap grinned sharply, this time it was calculated, rather clearly to just get a reaction.</p><p>"it's always a good time to pull out slurs." he growled.</p><p>"i don't disagree, but seems very defensive." </p><p>"i'm not." he said childishly.</p><p>"sure. whatever, go on now," ancap waved his hand dismissively.</p><p>fuck, that was it, people should really stop being so disdainful and dismissive towards him. he stomped over to the chair where ancap was no longer looking at him, opting for the phone instead.</p><p>nazi stole the phone from his hand where he bent over ancap, his hands around his head, teeth bared. </p><p>"you listen to me you fucking degenerate, you don't get to tell me what to do, i am more powerful than you in every way imaginable, you do not try to boss me around, and you defiantly don't fucking ignore me!" he practically yelled at ancap.</p><p>"yeah okay, but..." ancap grinned, then gave him a quick little peck on the lips. </p><p>they barely touched but it was disgusting. (and inexplicably, his chest filled up with warmth)</p><p>he froze, trying to process what had happened. ancap removed his hands from around himself, pushed him away and stood up. </p><p>"i'm hungry, i'm going to go get dinner, g'bye naz." he waved a little as he exited. </p><p>fuck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please comment? critiques hopefully? or not idc to much. thanks for reading</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>